Revolution: 10 Years Later
by SecretAgentYoy
Summary: The lights are back on and the world is recovering well. Unfortunately for the main characters, their lives are still as dysfunctional as they were before and during the Blackout.
1. Chapter 1

July 12, 2040:

11 years have passed since the Season 2 finale of Revolution took place. Many changes have occurred in both the world and for the main characters. The most notable change being that the Nanos have been destroyed and electricity has returned. As it turns out, the virus that Aaron Pittman wrote in Lubbock, TX but was unable to finish was inserted into the Nano's code. It just took several months before it was able to spread, causing the block that prevented the Nanos from absorbing their own electricity to disappear, effectively causing the Nanos to cannibalize themselves. With the Nanos disabled and the Patriots defeated, a vacuum for power existed in most of the United States. Since it was Texas who led the charge against the Patriots, Gen. Blanchard decided to take shot at re-uniting the USA and he became President Blanchard. Although the USA has been officially re-united, many autonomous governments still exist within the US and throughout the world. Automobiles have become a common site on the roads again. Most cars made in the 2030s and today are electric cars, as these are easier to produce in large quantities than attempting to revive the oil industry. The Internet exists again, TV and radio exists, all of which are so far unregulated. Many of the decayed buildings built before the Blackout have been either demolished, or fixed up. Abandoned neighborhoods still exist though, especially in the southwest, with skeletons commonly being found in these neighborhoods. A government funded organization called Light in the Dark exists to help people track down relatives they lost touch with due to the Blackout and is working to register everyone as either living, dead, or missing. The sites where Philadelphia and Atlanta existed are still uninhabited by people and are a ghostly reminder of what is considered the worst tragedy of the Blackout. There is a lot of controversy over what caused the Blackout, but many believe it was human caused. Aaron Pittman, at the request of Rachel Matheson, hacked into all US government databases and deleted any trace of the government project that caused the Blackout. Some blame the Patriots, who have become the embodiment of evil in the minds of US citizens after the power has turned back on. In a controversial decision, President Blanchard pardoned every US citizen of crimes they may have committed during the Blackout era, which includes Sebastian Monroe, and all Patriots. Now, we focus on our characters and their lives.

Broadcasting on various TV's around the USA and the world, is Rebuilding America, a modern day daytime talk show, similar to the Pre-Blackout Jerry Springer Show. The host is 40 year old Michael White, a Caucasian man with brown facial hair and an easy going personality.

*The show intro plays*

*Audience claps and cheers then is quiet*

"Hello all, I'm Michael White and you're watching Rebuilding America, a form of entertainment for you, and a way to fix the broken lives of our guests. Today's episode is very special. One of our guests is one of the most hated men alive. He once ruled the very ground I'm standing on with an iron fist. He pitted brother against brother in a time of desperation…. So he could become a king. He's survived 3 attempts on his life in the past decade, and currently resides with his girlfriend who is also one of our guests. If you guessed Sebastian Monroe, you're right."

At this point, the audience collectively booed.

"Alright, yes I get it. He's a piece of shit."

A few audience members cheered at this.

""But before we bring him out, we're going to introduce the woman who called our show, a desperate mother worried about the man her daughter is dating. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Rachel.

*Audience claps and cheers as the now 54 year old Rachel Matheson walks onto the stage.*

"Alright, so Rachel, tell us a little about your situation."

"Well, what's there to say? My daughter is dating the most hated man in America."

"Now how old is your daughter?"

"She's uhh, 33. I know she's well into adulthood but that doesn't stop me from being a mother. I don't care how old she is. I don't want her dating a well-known murderer."

"I think we can all sympathize with that. So tell us, how did this happen?"

"Umm, that's kind of complicated." Rachel laughs nervously. "First off, I knew Sebastian Monroe well before the Blackout. My husband was friends with him growing up. We lost touch after the Blackout…. He….. became a tyrant…. And after the Patriots took over the Monroe Republic, he joined our group in Texas. Me, my husband, son, and daughter were guerilla fighters. We first fought against Monroe, than the Patriots. Monroe joined our group and fought alongside us against the Patriots. After the war ended, my daughter and Monroe got closer and before I could stop it, she's pregnant with his kid." Rachel begins to tear up.

"So they have kids together."

"Yes. I don't know how many at this point. I haven't spoken to my daughter in 5 years. 5 years ago, they had 2 kids. A boy and a girl."

"Are you ready to see your daughter again?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright folks, this is Rachel's daughter Charlie."

*The audience boos loudly*

Charlie walks out dressed in a black belly shirt, and ripped jean shorts. Her hair is dyed black now. She sits in a chair on the far side of the stage from her mother.

"Okay, so Charlie and Rachel. First time seeing each other in 5 years…. Not even a simple hello to each other?"

"I've got nothing to say. I'm just here to collect money from being on this show. Rachel's the one with the problem." Was Charlie's cold response.

"You're damn right I've got a problem. You're dating a mass murderer who's twice your age. How is that supposed to make me feel Charlie?"

"I don't know. How did you feel when you left me in the care of your child molester husband?"

"It was your sweetheart who kept me from coming back to you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Go fuck yourself." Was Charlie's eloquent response.

"You ungrateful bitch." Rachel responded with before Charlie got out of her seat and began to walk toward her mother.

"What was that? Ungrateful? Ungrateful that you left me to be molested by my father, who was actually my uncle all along because you slept with the whole god damn family?"

Rachel slapped Charlie, which then caused Charlie to start throwing fists violently at her mother. The audience cheered this on. After several seconds, the security on stage separated the two women.

"Charlie. I left you with him because he was your father and he cared for you. Yes, he had problems. It was during the Blackout. Who else was I supposed to leave you with? The Monroe militia? I left so I could save the world. I would have gotten back to you sooner if your fucking boyfriend hadn't kept me prisoner!"

The host chimes in "I think now's a good time to bring out the man you've all been waiting for… Oh, you guys are gonna hate me for this. After the break."

Since Rebuilding America is live, the show waits 5 minutes before re-airing. The two women go backstage to cool down.

"Will I be safe out there?" A concerned Sebastian Monroe asks one of the producers.

"We've inspected everyone for weapons. Our security is trained and well-armed. We promise nothing will happen to you while you are on stage. Well, you might get hit by that Rachel woman, but that's what you signed up for."

*The commercial break ends and Rachel and Charlie return to the stage.*

"Alright, welcome back to Rebuilding America. Now, without hesitation, former president of the Monroe Republic, and the most hated man in America, Sebastian Monroe."

*Sebastian Monroe enters the stage wearing a black leather jacket, sunglasses, and smoking a cigarette. The audience boos even louder than they booed Charlie.*

*As Monroe takes his seat on stage, the audience quiets down. One man in the audience remains vocal.*

"You piece of shit. You killed my family. You killed my son. I'm gonna murder your whole fucking family!"

Monroe responds by saying "Shit happens." And then shrugs nonchalantly, which elicits more boos from the audience and eventually evolves into "Kill Monroe!"

*The security reaches the man in the audience and prevents him from reaching the stage.*

"That's a real catch you got there, Charlie." Rachel says happily.

"Okay, so I want to hear your guys' view in all of this." The host asks of Monroe and Charlie.

Monroe answers first "She's hot. I'm hot. We're made for each other. What else can I say?"

Charlie follows with "He might be kind of a dick."

"Which I admit." Monroe interrupts laughingly

"But I trust him. He's been a wonderful husband, a wonderful father, and I just feel at home with him."

"Did you say husband?" Rachel asks.

"Yep. We're married going on 4 years now." Charlie showed off her ring to the audience, which elicited more boos.

"You know, I don't think we've had guests that our audience has hated more than you two today."

"Well, there's an accomplishment." Monroe answers.

"You know, I've got to ask, do you feel any remorse for what you did during the Blackout?" the host asks. "I mean, I'll admit, I don't have any experiences with the Monroe Republic. I lived in California during the Blackout, but a lot of our audience I'm guessing have memories of living in the Republic, and some even serving in your army, or fighting your army."

"Remorse? No. I don't. I did what had to be done. I put an end to the savagery, cannibalism, rape gangs that became common place after the Blackout. You want me to apologize for that?"

"Yes, but I can compare my memories of living in the California Commonwealth to my friends' memories of living in the Monroe Republic and I've got to say, it's drastically different. California cleaned up the chaos that took place after the Blackout and then created a system that established order but also gave us freedom and normalcy. My buddy who served in the Monroe army talks about re-education camps, being ordered to kill women and children, for offenses such as owning an American flag. I can tell you first hand that none of that took place in California."

Sebastian Monroe lit another cigarette and said "I don't have to justify anything. I did what I did because I could, and I enjoyed doing it. All empires are created of blood and fire. Pablo Escobar."

Rachel decided to speak. "I know the audience doesn't need any more reason to hate these two. But I'll give them one more anyway. My lovely daughter Charlie is dating the man who killed her brother."

"You're a fucking liar. He didn't kill Danny. One of his men did. It was a complex time." Charlie answered.

"Go on. Keep trying to justify it." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, well justify this. When you went off to save the world, Daddy raped Danny. I saw it happen. Of course, I was raised thinking that's what all fathers do. So was Danny. We didn't have exposure to anything outside our little commune. But you… You already knew how sick and wrong it was, but you allowed it to happen anyway."

"I was abused too, Charlie. By my father as well. You don't see me bitching about it or holding a grudge against him. And a little bit of touching doesn't compare to murdering thousands of people, so just remember that."

*After several more minutes of banter between the guests, and a 5 minute segment where the audience was interviewed, most of who vocalized hate toward Sebastian Monroe, with one calling Charlie a skank, the hour long live episode with the Monroe's and Rachel Matheson was almost up.*

"Okay, we're about to wrap up this episode of Rebuilding America. As the advice giver and the fixer of America's problems, I will say this. Rachel, it looks like these two, however much you hate him, are sticking together. You're a grandmother Rachel, and you've missed out on a lot of your grandkids lives. I hope you guys find peace."

*The ending credits play and the episode ends.*


	2. Chapter 2

"You have just watched The Michael White Show on Fox 12. Coming up next is the classic 90's hit Seinfeld, which some of you older and wiser ladies and gentlemen might remember. After Seinfeld at 5, will be an all new episode of Culture Clash. Stay tuned to Fox 12."

The commercials played on the old Pre-Blackout 32" Flat screen TV. The summer weather in Portland, OR is usually sunny, but today has been an overcast day with a few showers here and there. Inside, the atmosphere is stuffy, as most nursing homes are. Like most buildings in post-Blackout Portland, the Portland Seniors Home is a pre-Blackout structure. Most Portland residents decided to renovate the older homes and buildings of the city rather than tear them down when given the choice by the US government. Despite the exterior renovations however, the Portland Seniors Home still leaves a lot to be desired on the inside. Cracks in the walls, rats, and mold, the Portland Seniors Home receives very little funding from the state of Oregon as it is an entirely tax-payer funded facility. Most of the residents are older residents with health issues who would otherwise be homeless. From the time it was built in 1923 to the 2012 Blackout, the building served as an all-girls Catholic school. During the Blackout, the building was vacant until 2018 when some charitable Portland residents opened it up as a homeless shelter, which later evolved into a free-of-charge senior home. The Catholic school received one renovation in 1967 and has since remained virtually unchanged on the inside, which contains hardwood floors and wooden window sills.

During the commercial break, Debra Kowalsky, an 82 year old wheelchair bound Caucasian woman, commented "If I was her mother, I would have beat her black and blue for disrespecting me like that on national TV."

Another woman, 75 year old Denise Johnson, an African-American woman, said "Mmm, now I don't know if I can sympathize with her. If my children's fathers was touching them, I woulda killed 'em."

"I say shoot them all." Said 82 year old Barry Jenson, a bald, wheelchair-bound Caucasian man with glasses.

While this episode was just a run-of-the-mill Michael White episode for most of the seniors in the room watching, to one wheel-chair bound senior, it meant a lot more. While physically disabled and barely able to speak, 69 year old Ed Truman remembers meeting the guests back in 2029 right when his life took a turn for the worst. Ed Truman remembers being in charge of Willoughby, TX during the Patriot reclamation of America. Ed remembers Rachel Matheson and her apparently pedophile father Dr. Gene Porter. He remembers how he thought he witnessed Sebastian Monroe's execution only for him to come back from the dead. He remembers how that entire group undermined his authority and made him look like an ass to President Jack Davis. And of course, his darkest memory. Killing the woman he sort of loved to save his own life and the Patriot's operation. Even to this day, Truman still struggles with wondering why he was able to kill one of the only people in his entire life he felt a connection to. He's always felt different from other people in that aspect. Even in the Portland Seniors Home, he hears other residents talk about the love they have for their kids, even when their kids dump them in a shithole nursing home to die. Truman's considered that he might be a sociopath, but still feels different from other sociopaths, like Jack Davis or Victor Doyle. These men always had a sense of authority to them. A sense of strength and power. Truman his entire life has felt weak and worthless. He's always felt he belonged in a more subordinate role. He thinks back to his childhood and how he was the weakest link in the family. His father abused him, his mother, and his older brother. His mother abused his older brother and him. And his older brother abused him. He was frequently beat up and told he was worthless and eventually came to believe it. Truman thinks back to one of his worst memories during childhood.

_March 14, 1978:_

_8 year old Eddy Truman is lying in bed at 6:04 PM trying to fall asleep. He's going to go hungry tonight, but that will be better than risking his father's wrath if he gets the blame for breaking the side mirror on his father's 1959 Corvette, which his father loves more than life itself and definitely more than any of his family. He lies under the covers of his Scooby-Doo themed bed sheets. He can hear some yelling and his heart starts to pound._

_"Margie, what the fuck happened to my 'vette?"_

_He can't hear what his mom says in response._

_"You don't fucking know?! You're here all God damn day. How the FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW?!"_

_Eddy hears a smacking sound and hears some dishes crash. _

_"You little worthless bitch! You cannot be this fucking worthless and stupid! I've had that car since high school and it's been in perfect condition until today. DID YOU FUCKING BREAK THE MIRROR OFF?!"_

_After a moment of silence, he hears_

_"BOBBY!"_

_Eddy's heart pounds as his dad moves from his mom to his brother. The next step is him. Eddy knows how the mirror broke. His brother was tossing him around like a ragdoll in the garage when he threw him into the side of the Corvette. _

_"Did you fuck my car up?!" _

_After a few seconds of silence, his worst nightmare comes true. He hears loud thumping up the stairs. Suddenly the door fly's open. _

_"Oh, look at you, you guilty little piece of shit. Going to bed at 6 fucking PM, huh?!" _

_Eddy was too frightened to speak before his father grabbed him by one hand pulling him out of bed, and punching him in the face. His father grabbed him by the wrist and threw him down the stairs while shouting profanities. _

_"You little worthless fucking worm. If you don't fix the mirror on my car, I'll fucking kill you!" His father yelled at him before leaving the house for the night. _

_Eddy laid at the bottom of the stairs with a broken wrist, a bloody nose, and pain all over his body. _

At school, he was also bullied by other guys who seemed to be able to see his inner weakness.

_February 11, 1981:_

_Eddy Truman is walking home from school on a chilly Cleveland, OH day. As he walks up his driveway, the boys across the street see him. _

_"Heeey, Eddy." One of them shouts. They all run over to him. _

_Eddy Truman looks down and tries to make it into his house but the 4 boys block him. _

_"What, not even a hello? Did your slut mom not teach you manners?" The boys' chuckle. _

_"I have to study. Can I go in?" Eddy asks them. _

_"I don't know. Can you?" One of them asks while blocking the door. _

_"All the men in the neighborhood were mad today. They wanted to have sex with your mom, but she was missing her pussy. Where were you, Eddy?" _

_"I don't get it. I was at school." Eddy responded wanting to just head inside. _

_"What are you, a retard? You're her pussy." _

_Another boy adds in. "You know, if someone talked to me that way, I'd kick their ass. Why don't you kick Kirk's ass, Eddy?" He then hit Eddy on the back of the head. "Why don't you hit back, Eddy?" _

_"Come on, we better let the pussy get back to its mommy." _

_Once Kirk stepped away from the door, Eddy rushed in and locked it. _

Perhaps this is why Truman has never seen human relationships as anything other than predatory and selfish.

Truman uses every ounce of strength he has to turn his head to the left so he can see the view of the beautiful Portland Hillside. The fact that he's in Portland feels like a metaphor to him. A metaphor for failure. In his 20's, Truman's dream was to live in Seattle and be a grunge rockstar like his idol Kurt Cobain. One of the few other people Truman felt a connection to in life was Kurt Cobain. Someone he saw as being an outcast like himself. An outcast who rose to fame and conquered all of the hive mind masses of people that bullied him throughout his life. Instead of being a rocker however, Truman joined the military, serving in the Gulf War in 1991, and Iraq and Afghanistan from 2001-2009 when he was transferred to guard duty at Guantanamo Bay in Cuba. Of course, he remembers the Blackout in 2012, the Patriot government being established in 2013, and rising through the ranks of what was left of the US government. He remembers how he almost felt like he found happiness in the island colony. It felt like starting life over on some exotic island, living off the land. It was fantasy-esque. But it didn't take long for others to see his inner weakness. As he tried to rise up the ranks and gain the favor of President Davis, one man he had the displeasure of being under frequently was Victor Doyle. For a while, Truman served as a police chief at the Guantanamo community.

_December 16, 2020:_

_"Alright, so what exactly happened, Truman?" Doyle asks Truman in an office room at night. _

_"Well… I approached the teens, asked them what they were doing out past curfew, one who I believe was President Davis's son, yelled "drinking". I pulled out my gun, told them to drop the alcohol, and put their hands up. He told me "You're not going to shoot me", through the bottle at me, and the group ran off into the trees." _

_"Why didn't you shoot?" Doyle asked. _

_"It's President Davis's son. I can't shoot the president's son."_

_"Then shoot one of the other kids. Or shoot in a non-lethal area. Listen, Truman, President Davis has given us cops permission to use force on his kids if they break the law. Why didn't you use force?"_

_"I…. I just thought… you know, it's the president's son. That's bound to intimidate anyone."_

_"It wouldn't intimidate me." Doyle said calmly while staring directly into Truman's eyes. _

_Truman felt nervous and intimidated in that moment as well. "Well… I just feel like there would be a lot less heat on me if I just complied-"_

_"Complied with what, Truman? President Davis knows his son Brandon is a troublemaker. He has specifically given us permission to keep his son in line. You already knew this, and yet you acted like a scared little girl." _

_"I won't make the same mistake next time, sir." _

_"Oh, I think you will." Doyle remarked. _

_"I promise, sir."_

_"You can't promise me that. What, are you gonna magically grow a pair?"_

_"Pardon, sir?" Truman asked uncomfortably._

_"You act like a scared little girl around authority figures. That's why at age 40, you were working guard duty at the old prison over there. Why don't you act like a man?"_

_"Sir, I can't act out of line." Truman said nervous and shaking internally._

_"Oh, I know you can't. Believe me. I see the scared look in your eyes. Now go off and fuck up some more, so I can justify firing you." _

_"Yes, sir." Truman paced out of Doyle's office glad that it was over. _

Eventually, Truman was promoted to head the reclamation of Texas. He was stationed in a town called Willoughby, TX where he and the Patriots built a reprogramming camp to create perfect soldiers out of the young kids. After he killed his fiancée and then later saw her tell him to go to Bradbury, Idaho, he blacked out, and then found himself walking down a road in some flat wilderness. The next town he walked into, he found out the power was back on. He later made his way to Portland, OR where he could start over, as he would find out through TV that the Patriots had been defeated. Struggling with why he killed his fiancée and being completely alone and a failure, he tried to kill himself in 2037 by jumping off a 4 story building head first. After jumping, his fall was broken by a tree branch and he fell head first into the street at a slower speed. The brain damage he received from the fall has caused him to be paralyzed from the neck down, have very limited muscle control in his head, and have very troubled speech. Since no one claimed him, he was put in the Portland Seniors Home and will likely be here until he dies. Truman wishes that death would come, but is unable to kill himself because of his paralysis.

Truman feels dehydrated, so he contemplates whether he should ask for water or hope that they forget to give him water and he dies. He decides that they probably won't forget and not asking would prolong his thirst.

He tries to speak. "Waaaaterrrr." His speech sounds slurred and it's a struggle for him to be able to speak at all.

"Waaaterrr" "Waaaaterrr"


End file.
